


100 Stories from the City

by Gussyman



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gussyman/pseuds/Gussyman
Summary: 100 fanfictions in regards to SGA.  OCs galore.  You have been warned.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The stories will be of varying length from drabble or double drabble to multiple pages. Some will be character portraits by an OC. Perspectives will changes as well. Although, I'll try not to confuse. These will cover mostly season 2 and 3. I'll try to give an indication as to the when.

                “Major Jackson!”

                The Marine looked up to the balcony just above him to spot Dr. Weir there, a smile gracing her face. “Dr. Weir. Nice to see you alive and well.”

                “Nice to see a familiar face amoung the new recruits,” Dr. Weir returned. “Could I get a moment of your time?” Weir asked a little more quietly.

                “I don’t see why not,” Jackson returned as he veered up the stairs and past Chuck and the others. He followed Weir into her office, she gestured for him to take a seat and took one for herself.

                “I was wondering if you were still up on your ASL?” Weir asked carefully. She had chance to run into Major Cole Jackson several times down through the years. And he was not a typical Marine which made the present situation all the easier with his transfer.

                “Yes.”

                “Good. I have a scientist who is mute and she’ll need a translator if she’s to go off world,” Weir stated with a tight smile.

                Cole glanced around them in mild confusion. “And this wasn’t a new recruit.” Jackson had taken a bit of stock of everybody that had been aboard the Daedalus on its trip to Atlantis. Not one of them had been mute.

                “Original Expedition member actually. She’s the archaeology department until I can get some others interested in coming out here.” Weir opened her mouth to say more.

                “But when she doesn’t speak it makes it difficult to send her off-world. Bit of a safety risk, too,” Jackson put in.

                Weir nodded. “She’s also a little……spooky.” Weir paused. She’d been the one to ask Reyes to come on the Expedition but she hadn’t counted on the spooky aura others seemed to contribute to the young woman being so powerful. Even Col. Sheppard, who had reached out a hand of friendship to Teyla and the Athosians, steered clear of Reyes.

                “And you’re not sure if spooky is going to bother me,” Jackson asked confidently. He studied Weir. “Did you forget I’m from New Orleans and I’m well familiar with spooky.”

                Weir tilted her head in acquiesce. She’d known he was from New Orleans but hadn’t been sure how familiar he was with some of the older traditions.

                “I’d like you to take her to the Athosian settlement when you’ve familiarized yourself with the Puddlejumpers. I did hear correctly about you being ATA positive, yes?” Weir lifted an expectant eyebrow to which Jackson nodded sagely. “Good. The Athosians are friends and allies. Teyla Emmagan is their leader and part of Col. Sheppard’s team.”

                Jackson nodded at the info, some of which he learned while awaiting arrival to Atlantis. “Is there some excavation she has to visit?” he asked curiously.

                Weir blinked in confusion. And then laughed. “No, no. Reyes is also a medical doctor and the Athosians have become very fond of her. So when Carson doesn’t have the time, she goes and checks on them. There are some pregnant women at present that want Reyes to deliver their children.”

                “A medic. Handy,” Cole stated. “I don’t see it being a problem. I’ll clear training with the Colonel, as soon as possible and see to it she gets out there. Anything else?” Jackson raised his own eyebrows in expectation.

                Weir shook her head. “No, thank you for doing this. Most of the military avoid her.”

                “Nothing like making someone feel welcome,” Jackson commented dryly.

                Weir smiled tiredly.

*

                The Major glanced around the barren hall as he made his way to the room he was directed to. His conversation with Dr. Weir that morning prodded Jackson to introduce himself sooner rather than later to the young archaeologist.

                During his physical with Beckett, he’d had a chance to find out a few things about Reyes. Not only was she mute but she was slightly handicapped having only three fully intact fingers. She also had muscle and nerve damage throughout her face, which would add to the spook factor significantly.

                Jackson turned a corner and there on the other side was a human outline perched in front of a computer screen. The room was pitch black otherwise. Carefully, he reached out mentally to raise the lights just a bit. A well organized and efficient room revealed itself. Also a very straight backed young lady seated on a stool still in front of the computer with a few objects off to the side in meticulous order. She turned to stare at him.

                Jackson decided it might be best to reveal Dr. Weir’s plan to the scientist right off. He signed as he spoke. “Hi. My name’s Major Cole Jackson. Dr. Weir asked me to take you to the mainland to check on the people there when you’re ready to do so. I thought I’d introduce myself first.”

                The Doc’s head twitched and Cole wondered if she wasn’t attempting to compensate for the lack of facial expression.

                “Mind if I come in?” Jackson asked carefully.

                The mute looked off to the side momentarily before she nodded deeply. She then got off the stool and pulled another from the direction she’d glanced and placed it down in front of him before she returned to her own.

                Cole was surprised at her height. Six foot give or take an inch and he was surprised by the stool placement. The young woman was indeed young. Beckett had informed him she was approximately twenty. She had long black hair left to hang in a sheet around her head. She seemed to be a bit of an odd mix of several races. One eye was blue and the other purple and they were the more Asian hue then Caucasian. Her nose was straight, her face a little long. Her colouring was much darker.

                Beckett had also told him she was an archaeologist, linguist, anthropologist, as well as a doctor of medicine in many fields that included psychology, pharmacology, herbalist as well as an apothecary. She also had field medicine experience which would make her decidedly handy on a team, especially recon or special ops.

                He sat down before she took insult and leaned on the wide workbench across from her. He smiled easily at her as she sat stock still. Of course, that would only add to the spook factor as far as anyone else was concerned, but Cole had a degree in psychology so understood it was simply a response to being not only a victim but also feeling unwanted.

                “Dr. Beckett tells me you’re running an apothecary down here. For the Athosians and for the more traditional of the Expedition through him,” Cole said conversationally to which the young woman turned her head slightly to the side of the room that held something that looked more like Dr. Frankenstein’s lab, not a present day archaeologist. And Cole noticed the silver pin sticking out of the middle of her ear. “Surgical pin?” he asked as he gestured to his own right ear.

                Reyes raised her right hand to her ear and Cole saw what Beckett had meant by her hands. The index finger was missing the top two thirds, the second was slightly twisted, the third was missing just the tip and the baby finger was missing completely along with the structure that connected it to the hand right down to the wrist. A jagged scar disappeared into the sleeve that covered the palm. Reyes pulled her hair over the ear to hide the pin before she set her hand flat on the table again.

                Cole raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Call it curiosity.” He smiled softly, realizing that the young woman’s interaction with people had been limited and either violent or frustrating, most likely both. “I just want you to feel comfortable with me. Especially, if you’ve had as little contact with the Expedition as I suspect you’ve had.”

                She blinked and the eyes that had held nothing suddenly looked……interested? Curious? And then she started to gesture. ‘My apologies. I am acquainted with only a few people here. The rest prefer my absence.”

                On a hunch Cole let out a breath, “English isn’t your first language, is it?” to which she shook her head. He nodded sagely. “What languages do you understand?” he allowed his curiosity to reflect in his voice.

                She started to sign again. ‘English, French, Dutch, German, Czech, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Cantonese, Mandarin, Portugese, Spanish, Swahili are the predominant languages.’

                Cole brightened at the mention of French. He spoke a phrase in French and she reached back to the computer and tapped several keys. A verbal response emitted from a speaker in the correct dialect and syntax. And while impressed with the response, Cole had to admit he didn’t care for the computer voice.

                “So when would you like to go visit the Athosians? I understand there are some babies who need delivering,” Cole said.

                Seemingly sensing his discomfort at the voice, Reyes answered with signs, ‘Tomorrow, most will arrive.’

                And Cole got the distinct impression she was perfectly serious. “That isn’t a guess, is it?” he murmured as he studied her face for her response.

                She simply shook her head, her eyes dead serious.

                Cole nodded and stood up. “All right. Well, like I said when you’re ready. I’ll be in my office which is on the same level as the marine barracks, first door on the left from the Transporter.” He went to leave before he turned back to her. “If you’ve entered pandemonium, you’ve gone too far.” He smiled softly to indicate he was joking.

                And although her face didn’t even flicker, Cole did catch the amused gleam that flashed through her eyes.

 *

                Cole was in the locker room, getting ready. Dr. Reyes had approached him after the evening meal about the mainland trip, also informing him she had cleared the trip with both Dr. Weir and by proxy Colonel Sheppard, as well as informed him Teyla would be accompanying them.

                “You will tell me who this Marine is, yes?” came a calm voice as two women entered the locker room. One being Doc Reyes in sunglasses and even skinnier in the uniform the Expedition insisted the scientists wear. Beside her was a lighter complexioned woman but rather short next to the Doctor.

                Reyes gestured to Cole and then bowed in his direction with a formality that he wasn’t sure he deserved.

                “Let me guess, this is Teyla Emmagan,” Cole said to Reyes.

                Reyes started to sign if a little hesitantly, ‘Yes.’

                “You understand what is she trying to communicate?” Teyla asked.

                Cole nodded sagely. “It’s called American Sign Language or ASL. People who can’t speak,” he gestured to Reyes, “like the good doctor here, use it to communicate within their community and outside of it with those who understand it.”

                Teyla turned to Reyes and smiled up at her. “That will make speaking with my people much easier. There are questions they have wanted to ask for some time.”      


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is underlined is what is being signed using sign language.
> 
> Apologies to anyone who actually does know ASL. I do understand this is not the syntax of ASL. I simply wanted to convey what the OC was attempting to 'say' so that the readers would understand.

                Cole heard the chime to his door. Guiltily, he minimized the screen on his laptop and set it aside. He willed the door open to reveal Reyes. He realized instantly, but not before she noted the change and her head tilted in that concerned manner. He waved off the concern. “It’s nothing. I’m just…..,” he glanced at the computer, “indulging in my guilty pleasure. Come on in.” He willed the door closed and locked behind the young woman.

                She cocked her head at the sound of the lock. ‘If this is some strange civilized ritual, I would prefer not to be witness to it,’ she signed, albeit in a kidding manner, for the most part.

                “Ha ha ha,” Cole smiled back, “no, actually I’m watching ……Star Wars.” At her blank stare, he elaborated. “Since my divorce, I’ve never been in one place long enough to accumulate anything but this is my favourite. Star Wars. It’s a movie. Classic.”

                Reyes leaned and looked at the computer a moment before she nodded a vague understanding at him. ‘Then I will leave you to it,’ she signed and turned to leave.

                An idea hit Cole. “Do you want to watch it with me?” He knew she’d never seen the movie, she’d already explained to them she didn’t watch television. Although, she had never said why, Cole suspected it had something to do with the slight jitteriness she displayed somewhat whenever she passed the Rec room when it was in use. He hoped maybe if it were just the two of them, it would ease any alarm or panic she felt.

                Reyes glanced between her friend and the computer repeatedly, seemingly weighing an important decision before she slowly and almost shyly nodded once.

                Cole’s smile broadened. “Good. Sit down and give me one minute.” He gestured to the couch as he made his way to the corner of his room and did something with the microwave and mini-fridge there. When he returned he had two cans of something and a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He handed her one can and placed the popcorn between them as he sat down. He pulled the computer onto his lap and then looked at Reyes to see if she was ready.

                After studying the can which turned out to be ginger beer, Reyes looked up and nodded her head to indicate Cole start the movie. She opened the can and placed it on the table beside her and pulled up into a slight ball.

                A quarter way through the movie, Cole glanced over to see Reyes totally enraptured. He took a sip of his own ginger beer and crossed his legs carefully as he put his arm behind her across the back of the couch. He turned back to the movie but kept an eye on her. It was good to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and critiques are blessings to a writer.


	3. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers two perspectives. The old-timers in Atlantis and the newcomers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold type indicates what is written on a computer screen.

                For a year 1st Lt. Rory Johnson had loved Atlantis but hated his CO. The guy was a hardass. Hell, he brought new meaning to the term 'hard-ass.' And, of course, it didn't help that Rory himself, was cut from a different cloth than just about all the rest of the Marines in the City.

                So, of course, when the second wave arrived during the siege, Johnson figured there'd be a shake-up. His CO had gotten himself drained by a Wraith drone and ended up going back to Earth in a body bag. And like other units that had lost either key members or just too many members, everything was reorganized and Rory found himself in AR-7 with fellow Original Expedition members Capt. 'Bear' Johnson and Dr. ‘Dizzy’ Reyes and newcomers Major Cole Jackson and 2nd Lt Laura Cadman.

                Rory set aside his reservations on the strangers that were about to enter their lives in favour of his elation that Bear and Dizzy would be on the same team as he was. He would still have to be very careful but he would also have a healthy support network, which he hadn’t really ever had before. The thought stopped him as he rounded the corner to Reyes’ lab.

                Said doctor tilted her head in her ‘concerned’ posture at what Rory could only assume was a shocked look on his own face.

                The young marine raised his hands in a calming gesture. “Sorry, sorry. I uh, just realized with you two on the team, I’ll be …..”

                “Safer,” Bear drawled quietly as he leaned on the counter. Reyes nodded her agreement.

                Rory shrugged. “Yeah, something like that.”

                “No one’s gonna find out from either of us, Rory. Not even the new team members,” Bear intoned, his concern for the younger man obvious. The Captain had seen military ‘justice’ in action, especially having to do with an outed gay. The memory still sickened him.

                ‘ **And you never know** ,’ Reyes input via her computer screen.

                Rory read the words. “You really believe that? With our luck?” he gestured to the three of them.

                Reyes swung her head in a slight seesaw motion. ‘ **I am pessimistic, but still slightly hopeful for the human race** ,’ she joked as she held a barely there right index finger slightly away from her thumb.

                Rory snorted at that while Bear out and out laughed as they both thought of the circumstances that had brought them to Atlantis. Both had been ‘encouraged’ to sign up for the Atlantis Expedition despite it being a volunteer only assignment. Rory because his sexuality was in question at the time and Bear because of a CO who still thought segregation was a grand idea.

                It also wasn’t lost on Rory that Reyes would have a difficult time as well. So, as he contemplated the strangers again, he and the other two continued to debate what the others would bring.

                “I heard it was a Major Jackson,” Bear said in his deep drawl to which Reyes shot him a blank look. Well, blanker than usual. Which Rory copied.

                “You hear about the Makepeace Purge back at the SGC a few years ago?” Bear asked Rory, who nodded. “There was a Major Jackson, a marine that was suspected of being part of it.”

                “But wasn’t he and some other Marines let off the hook? Conflicting reports, not enough evidence sort of thing?” Rory asked, his knowledge of the infamous event only vague. He hadn’t been at the SGC very long before the Expedition had left, so there hadn’t been a whole lot of time to get himself acquainted with the history of the place.

                Bear nodded.

                “What do you think?” Rory asked.

                “I think we give him a chance. He’s here, you know what that sometimes means, we both know you don’t always get to willingly volunteer to go to a place,” Bear said, indicating the two of them with a significant look.

                Rory grimaced as he remembered his own ‘volunteering’ for Atlantis. Of course, it was preferable to what would have probably happened to him if he’d stayed. The SGC could be a great place, so long as no one thought you weren’t anything but a stereotypical military type.

 

 

               Major Jackson had quickly come to understand that Atlantis had two types of incoming transfers: those that had volunteered for a tour in the City and those that had been ‘persuaded’ to take one because they were undesirable somehow. Jackson studied the files again. Both Johnsons fell into the latter category apparently, the Capt because of his race most likely and the Lt because of his seemingly lack of masculinity, and Jackson himself because of the Purge. General Laundry had made it clear that Major Jackson had better take a tour.  A long one.

                As Jackson thought back to the event that would eventually become synonymous with betrayal and treason, and he the unwilling poster child of: the Makepeace Purge. Any Marine associated with the SG Program and the SGC at the time were questioned and cross-examined, and eventually tossed out.  Any new Marines that entered the facility had to be vetted by non-Corp personnel. And all because of one Colonel Robert Makepeace.

                Only two marines besides Jackson himself had been allowed to stay at the SGC and for awhile, they’d been politely confined to base. To Jackson’s knowledge, the other two had eventually transferred out of Stargate Command, one out of the military altogether, the other to some long forgotten post to rot away the rest of his military service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any one is curious why I singled out Laundry on such a comment to Jackson. In the first ep of season 9 of Stargate, Laundry states he hates Marines. I just figured this would be something he might do.


	4. Teammates

          Major Cole Jackson looked up at the knock on his doorframe. He stood as the two Marines came to attention in his doorway. He gestured them into the chairs opposite his. The two men sat and as they did so, traded looks.

          “Captain Johnson, Lieutenant Johnson,” he greeted.  "I imagine you two are curious why I singled you both out amoung all the marines here in Atlantis.” Jackson said.

          The two men exchanged another glance. The younger nodded his head. “You could say that. Sir.”

          Jackson chuckled. “Relax, both of you.” Jackson pulled one file from the large pile on his desk and opened it. “I asked both of you here because I was informed I would be leading a team that included the archaeologist Dr. Reyes. And since your names seemed to come up the most in any interactions with her, I thought maybe you might be interested in being on that team, Captain, Lieutenant.”

          The younger caucasian Lt. Johnson bobbed his blond head as he smiled. “Yes, sir. That’d be cool with me, sir.”

          The older African American Captain Johnson simply nodded, a small but genuine smile graced his face.

          From what Jackson had read, the two were original Expedition members. Their teams killed in the Wraith attack and they’d been shuffled around various teams since. They’d also volunteered for any and all tasks involved with Dr. Reyes, lending Jackson the idea that they at least liked and could easily work with the mute Doctor, which was what Jackson needed for his team.

          “What are your impressions of Dr. Reyes?” Jackson asked, just to be sure.

          The two men traded yet another look before the Lt. spoke up, “We like her. She’s funny when you get to know her. Knowledgeable. Patient like you wouldn’t believe.” He paused a moment. “A little formal what with the Old World manners and all.”

          Jackson nodded his agreement before he looked expectantly at the Captain.

          “Somebody’s been at that kid,” the Captain put in, his deep voice hid a slight mid-west drawl, in a slow tone with not a little concern.

          Jackson nodded carefully. “Yeah, I’d noticed that too. There aren’t that many experiences that make you that hyper aware of your surroundings,” he said, his voice reflecting that same concern back to the two men.

          Jackson himself knew from personal experience that living in an abusive situation for too long left……scars, not to mention behaviours behind that marked a person for life. Considering the damage to Dr. Reyes’ hands and ears, her behaviour suggested she’d lived in such a situation probably half her life, at least, starting at a very young age for it to be so ingrained.

          “She don’t touch people,” the Captain stated and he sat there with an air of a man waiting.

          Jackson nodded again. “Noticed that too,” he returned quietly. Actually, he’d never seen anyone conduct themselves with almost no physical contact on such a daily basis. And he was fairly certain it wasn’t because she was afraid of others touching her, but of their radiating fear of her touching them. “What say we try and make her feel a little more welcome?” Jackson let a small smile touch his lips as he looked between the two men for their answers.

          For the first time, Captain Johnson spoke first, “I think that’d be a great idea, sir.” Lt Johnson nodded his agreement heartily.

          Jackson stood, “Good, first off-world mission tomorrow morning, 0900 hrs. We’ll be joined by Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Be in the conference room for the briefing at 0830.”

          The two marines stood and saluted as Jackson dismissed them.

          Lt. Johnson looked thoughtful for a second. “That’s the little blond explosives expert that tap dances, isn’t it?” he asked as he and the Captain started out the door.

          “I wouldn’t call her ‘little’ if I were you, Rory, even behind her back,” the Captain rumbled good-naturedly.

          “Oh, come on, Bear…….”

          Jackson didn’t hear the rest as they disappeared around the corner and down the hall towards the Marines’ barracks but he smiled to himself at the lack of formality they’d just shown in front of him. Other CO’s might take offence, but Jackson took it as a good sign that they trusted him a little.

          The next morning had the five teammates gathered in front of the Stargate promptly at 0900.

          Lt. Johnson was practically bouncing out of his boots as they waited for the technician to dial the ‘gate address. “We got a present for ya, Diz,” he sing-songed as he leaned into the mute with his arm over her shoulders.

          It was the first time since Jackson had met the young woman that he’d actually seen anyone outside the Athosians really physically interact with her. He swung the staff weapon so that he could present the haft to her. “Instead of the born scholar turned reluctant warrior some seem to think you are, Lt Johnson and Teyla tell me you’re actually warrior born turned reluctant scholar. So I thought this might add to your arsenal.” He gestured to the bow and quiver of arrows already strapped to her back. “I found it in a back corner of the armoury and thought the thumb trigger would be preferable to a modified trigger on a handgun or P-90 given your lack of index finger tips.”

          Reyes raised the hands in question, proving indeed that conventional weapon triggers were useless in her hands for defence.

          “This is called a Staff Weapon and it’s used by a race of warriors called the Jaffa in the Milky Way. We’ll make sure you’re qualified before we come back to the City. In the meantime, you and I are going to have to teach these guys,” Jackson gestured to their three teammates, “a few of the more basic signs for communicating.” To which Dr. Reyes bowed in understanding and acceptance, taking on a stance rather like that of Teal’C of SG-1 with the weapon.

          “Great,” Cadman piped up from the other side of Jackson, “I was hoping we’d do that.”

          Jackson chuckled as he gestured them all through the newly established wormhole, “Shall we then?”

          “Hey, why do these two call you 'Dizzy,' Doc?” Cadman asked as she fell into step with Rory and Reyes, gesturing to the Lt. and Captain.

          “Because she makes you dizzy when she works, she’s so fast,” Rory answered as he squeezed the mute’s shoulder.

          Jackson gave Bear an inquiring look to which the quiet Captain nodded solemnly. Then the Major glanced up and gave a curt but reassuring nod to Dr. Weir, who had been watching the whole exchange from the balcony just before the new team disappeared through the event horizon.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different in that is from an unknown soldier's POV. Also be warned this is not for general audience.

          He returned from the SAR covered in blood(not his), soot and dirt. He looked over at his bed to find it occupied by a sleeping form. He approached carefully and bent down to look into the sleeping face for a full minute before he stood and dragged his sorry butt to the shower. As he went he started to strip off the uniform.

          He reached into the stall to start the shower and finished removing his clothes before he stepped in under the spray. He ducked his head to get his hair soaked for the shampoo and ran his fingers through to get rid of any debris he might have missed earlier.

          He then tilted his head and face up into the spray to remove the blood he knew still covered places despite the nurse’s best efforts to wash it off. He kept his face under the spray for a good five minutes before he reached for the soap and squirted some into his palm.

          He worked the liquid into a lather in his hair as images of the SAR ran through his head. Then he worked on his body, running on autopilot.

          AR-8 hadn’t reported back from a Recon and they were well overdue. Dr. Weir had asked him if they minded going to retrieve them. They’d gone to the planet and found only traces that AR-8 had even been to the ruins they had been checking out according to their CO’s last check in.

          Ronon and Teyla came with them just in case and Ronon had found ‘8’s trail into the woods where they’d apparently been ambushed by….someone. Guesses were still on the table as to who. But the severity of 8’s condition had pointed in the direction of distinct unfriendlies. They’d found the team’s only Lt. alive and he’d been so badly beaten he couldn’t even speak.

          The CO they’d had to gather together from a thirty foot diameter of ravine a hundred yards away from the others. It was obvious that whoever had had them made sure that their last few moments were ……..unpleasant. To say the least. The bodies had been soaked in urine and fecal matter.

          It was Ronon’s guess that each man had been outnumbered at least five to one. Which would explain how it had all been done so quickly and easily. The Lt. was alive only by sheer will which only lasted him until he was in the infirmary. Carson had been beside himself at the young man’s condition. The doctor could only squeeze the young man’s shoulder in support as he died.

          It was far from the first time the soldier had seen atrocities meted out to people who didn’t deserve such treatment, he’d also met some of those who had done the dealing and the compulsion to return that very favour had consumed more than one friend and colleague down through the years.

          They could only hope that maybe 8 had given some back of what they got.

          Warm hands carefully wrapped around him from behind, startling him from memories. Without turning, he grasped those hands with his right hand, as a face pressed lightly to his right shoulder. They stood like that for several minutes before the other washed the soap and grime off his back side and then turned him around for the front side.

          The other ran the washcloth over his face, carefully closing his eyes to get the corners. Then rinsed out the cloth and turned the taps off before a towel was pulled from the rack and used to dry his body.

          He pulled a second towel to himself and began to dry his hair off as he leaned in for a kiss that was nothing but soft lips. After what seemed like hours he exited the stall and helped dry the other off.

          They emerged from the bathroom naked and crawled into bed where they cuddled before he drifted off. The other watched for a little while as the sight of death drained from his face.


	6. Sunrise

                She glances back at Major Lorne and the other members of his team in curiosity. It is still dark out and they can barely see the lights in the village below in the valley. She studies the tree next to her, contemplates the sturdiness of one of the lowest limbs.

                Reyes tests the strength with a pull of her own weight. She glances again at the people behind her before she swings herself upside down and hooks her legs over the branch and then let’s go with her hands as she gazes down into the valley just as the sunrise hits the village with its beams.

                And although her face is expressionless, if anyone were to look closer they would see the delight in her mismatched eyes. She flexes her legs to set her body into a slight swing motion.

                She clasps her arms behind her head and savours the idea. A reminder to look up at the world once in awhile to keep your feet firmly grounded. And if one couldn’t do it conventionally, then unconventional would work just as well too.


	7. Sunset

                She glances around at what they built and wonders. From everything she has seen, they seem like they would have been children with too many toys to pick from and too little sense when to leave them all be. Although, in all honestly, she has little basis for what the rest of the Expedition would consider a normal childhood.

                But still.

                The Ancients built wonders like the City of Atlantis and yet let something like the Wraith evolve without constraint until it was too late to share with that same race compassion and humility. She wonders how much humility the Ancients had to begin with. Perhaps too little for ones such as the Wraith to understand correctly. Perhaps none at all.

                She gently reaches a hand out to the city left alone for far too long and feels a murmur in answer. Sunset has fallen on the Ancients, she thinks to the city. It falls silent for a moment in memory of those gone and then……continues for those who have taken their place.

                Her eyes light up slightly at the city’s choice. A spark of hope for the young new race.


	8. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC's POV of Radek Zelenka

                She watches how Dr. Zelenka speaks. With his hands and his face more than with his words. Although listening to him is pleasant too. Though she doubts he has realized just yet that she understands Czech. Some of those mutterings are very colourful. Even the Marines would blush if they knew what he says at times.

                His eyes light up when he is surprised and there is slight crinkling at the edges of those eyes and mouth when it is a pleasant one. His mouth becomes a line in the canvas of his face when he is angry or fuming. So the arms often wave around to help him express himself. A trait he shares with Dr. MacKay, who is, as often as not, the reason for such ire and motion.

                The hair that often looks windswept and unkept always starts out combed when he begins his day. But by the time the most recent disaster has been dealt with, his fingers have raked, pulled, tangled and generally messed the neatness away long before, and he is left with something more akin to a small rat’s nest then a head of hair.

                His uniform is also something that starts out pressed, clean, immaculate even. But by the end of said disasters, there are always stains here and there, from the coffee he has gulped in order to stay awake, wrinkled where he has clenched the fabric in moments of frustration. The jacket on his shoulders at the beginning, gone and lost somewhere in his office by the end. Many a time he has muttered and cursed looking for that same jacket. Wondering how it is he could have lost it in so little time and in the few places he has roamed between.

                She often helps him find it, for the amusement he has offered, even unknowingly, it is the least she can do. So she leaves the garment in plain sight.


	9. Circle

                They live. They die. Their world gives birth to them and then welcomes their bones back when they expire. It is an ongoing circle. One the Pegasus galaxy has been going through for eons. Long enough to see a few stars’ birth and death, judging from the evolution of some of the peoples.

                She stares at the moon that rises through the thin layer of clouds. It’s feel is different from Earth. Like Europe’s feel is different from that of North America. Europe feels wise and aged, like a wine sometimes should as it slides down your throat. North America, with few exceptions, feels far too unsure and young.

                She has wandered here and there throughout Pegasus like she has wandered the continents of Earth. She prefers Pegasus. The markets alone make it more……..appealing. Everyone’s welcome so long as you behave. Things are handmade, not manufactured, so care is put into the item in question. People are far more jovial and even open-minded.

                But it is more than that.

                She has been to worlds where the technology is comparable to that of mid-twentieth century Earth and yet they are no more or less than the worlds where bone is still used as a decoration for the body as in ancient Earth times.

                Pegasus has not forgotten it’s mortality, while Earth seems to believe it will go on forever. She wonders if those on Earth will eventually remember there is always a circle.


	10. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon's turn.

                Ronon sits across from her in the mess hall, tray piled high with food. He still gets second looks for it. But they do not understand. Old habits die very hard deaths. Especially when those habits meant the difference between life and a fate worse than death.

                He meets her eyes and a small smile crosses his face momentarily. A little shy, a little hesitant. A beginning for him. It is not a side he would show anyone else on Atlantis. No, not yet. He is not ready. He has only just taken the first few steps down that road.

                She has been where he is now. She nods her understanding and encouragement as he digs into the pile of sustenance with a fervour only the stark memory of near starvation can conjure. His road, his new beginning will have it’s bumps and shakes but they are mild compared to what he has already endured. He simply needs a little help along the way.

                He attempts to steal some of what is on her tray while her attention is inward. She blocks his attempts. Gives him a look. It is a game. And they both know it. He smiles widely at her and laughs quietly. He looks a question at her and she answers with a nod. They have permanently removed his guard detail so she is willing to spare with him. Undoubtedly, Teyla had suggested the idea.


	11. Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Caldwell.

                She is not all that familiar with Colonel Caldwell or most of the crew of the Daedalus. Her contact with them has been little. She has watched the interaction between Dr. Weir and the Commander of Atlantis’ only link to Earth, and frankly, it is clear he does not like the good Dr. But then again he is a military man, with his own faults and shortcomings.

                A man who does things by the book is fine. But when that book is still being written, the doing is difficult at best, redefining in a negative way at worst. Too many men have sacrificed things they should not have in the name of ‘doing what is right.’

                She wonders if he realizes what would happen if he suddenly found himself stuck with no ability to contact his superiors, no way to obtain the supplies needed for himself or his crew, no parts for repair for a ship far from its origins and virtually unthought of in these parts for the better part of 10,000 years.

                Would the training take over or would he scrap it for another method? The training would most likely take over, at least at first. But that would probably change. She knows of no training from the ‘civilized’ world that covers what he would most likely find in this galaxy. Pegasus offers the human of Earth something it has long forgotten. Primal fear. To be prey instead of predator. Even the ‘hardened’ soldiers in the City that step through the Stargate have learned that they have not seen everything. A long way from it.

                And the man that is would pass into the ether to make way for the being that would be. She is still not sure if that is potentially good, bad or of no consequence. Perhaps better not to find out at all.

                She wonders if the Commander is actually commanding. Or simply passing the time until something better comes along. If the latter, than Atlantis could find itself cut off from Earth rather quickly and unexpectedly.

                One can only wait for the passing of time.


	12. Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lorne.

                “I’m sorry ma’am, you caught who?” Lorne asked groggily as he turned on a light.

                He listened carefully to the response, frowning a little more with each word. He flipped the sheets back and climbed out of bed to retrieve his pants and jacket. With one last longing look at his bed, he exited his quarters.

                He trudged down the halls to where Dr. Weir stood with a peculiar expression on her face. And he stopped dead. There in the hall were three of the sorriest excuses of military men he’d ever seen. And that was counting Lorne’s Academy days.

                Each man was attempting to stand at attention and yet still not flash the Expedition leader, their dog tags glinted in the lights. Even their footwear was missing.

                Lorne looked again at Dr. Weir to try and read the peculiar expression on her face but gave up and turned back to his men. “Get yourselves to the locker room ASAP,” he ground out.

                The three saluted and literally vanished in a vapour trail. And while her head didn’t follow, Lorne noticed Dr. Weir’s eyes dart after the three at just the right moment to catch the full back view of all three men.


	13. What

                “What were you thinking?” Lorne ground out as he entered the ‘locker room.’ “Or were you?”

                All three men quickly turned and came to attention. In various stages of dress. Although they didn’t appear to be drunk, Lorne had to wonder.

                Jacobson shifted slightly as he glanced to the two men beside him. “We were playing poker, sir.”

                Lorne resisted the urge to rub his face. “That doesn’t explain Dr. Weir finding you three slinking through the halls, stark naked at three in the morning.”

                “It was a lengthy game, sir?” Billingsley offered hesitantly.

                This time Lorne did rub his face. “That explains the time, gentlemen, doesn’t explain why you were naked,” Lorne said with more calm than he felt. “Sheppard’s gonna love this,” he muttered quietly.

                Chesters entered the conversation for the first time. “Honestly, sir, I wouldn’t worry too much about either Colonel Sheppard or Dr. Weir.”

                Lorne looked at the Lt. questioningly, “Oh?”

                “I think they’ll both be too busy laughing themselves sick,” with that Chesters offered a slight smile, still only clothed in dog tags.

                Lorne expected this kind of behaviour from the Marines but his own guys? He just shook his head as he turned and left.

 


	14. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Lorne and Sheppard.

                “She caught them where?” Sheppard asked incredulously, as he pulled his vest off, hung it up, then turned to his 2inC.

                Lorne tilted his head slightly before he answered, “Near the tower base, east bridge,” he stated matter-of-factly.

                Sheppard chuckled to himself. “The Marines have yet to get that brazen. Or stupid.”

                Lorne gestured in surrender. The Marines were already snickering to that effect.

                “What did Elizabeth say to their …..lack of attire?” Sheppard arched an eyebrow at Lorne.

                “Nothing aloud, sir.”

                “But……,” Sheppard led.

                “I couldn’t say, sir,” Lorne verbally side stepped, politely.

                “That’s just no fun, Lorne.”

                “She outranks you. Sir.” Lorne smiled slightly to which Sheppard rolled his eyes.


	15. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teyla, Elizabeth and Cadman.

                “Why were they naked?” Teyla asked Elizabeth after she’d joined the Expedition Leader for lunch.

                “Lorne said they’d been playing poker. Probably strip poker with some ‘friends,’” Elizabeth surmised.

                Teyla allowed her face to show her bewilderment.

                “Instead of plastic chips or money, the players bet articles of clothing until they don’t have anything left or have won.” Elizabeth explained.

                “Some use it as an ice-breaker,” Cadman put in, as she sat down at the table.

                Teyla’s face took on an amused expression.

                Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that one. “I suppose the Marines are excited that it was Air Force personnel to really mess up and embarrass that branch of the service?”

                Cadman pretended to think about it a moment before she nodded enthusiastically. “Now the only question is who the other player is?”

                “You’re assuming it’s only one player?” Elizabeth queried.

                “Has to be. No one else was caught streaking,” Cadman explained with a smirk. “Besides, anyone who was there to see Jacobson lose would be talking up a storm.”

                Elizabeth and Teyla traded looks before both women leaned in slightly in curiosity.

                “Jacobson’s a card shark so no one will even play him anymore. So for him to lose…..,” Cadman trailed off.


	16. And

                And yet again the four sat around Dr. Reyes’ lab off a long hall from the East Bridge. The little used section so far from everything else was perfect for the City’s resident Archaeologist.

                Jacobson again studied the mute, practically immobile since the beginning of the game. He then looked over at Billingsley and Chesters both of whom, like him, were already down to their shorts.

                And yet again Reyes produced a winning hand over the other two players. Chesters had folded not liking the stillness of their quietest player.

                Jacobson and Billingsley stood and with feigned non-chalance stripped off their shorts and placed them in the pile.

                “If it’s all right with the Doc, I think I’ll leave with my modesty intact. Knowing my luck, it’ll be Cadman out there with a camera this time,” Chesters stated calmly with a polite nod to the young woman in question.

                The mute switched her gaze from Chesters to the others as they processed that thought. And as she watched the horror of the idea play across their faces she gestured to the clothes and then to the men.

                “Serious?” Jacobson asked suspiciously.

                The mute stood and bowed to the three men graciously.

                “You know,” Billingsley started, “People can say what they want, Doc, but you’re all right in my book,” he gave the mute a genuine smile.

                Reyes in answer brought her less mangled index up to her lips. Whether she was telling them to keep that little fact to themselves or saying she wouldn’t tell anyone they’d lost to her yet again none of the three knew. And they didn’t ask.


	17. He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes that much needed slash.

          Major Cole Jackson passed two scientists who kept glancing over their shoulders in uneasiness before they disappeared around the corner to the transporter. Jackson entered the lower level of the Control Tower only to find Sheppard and Lorne hold a strained and awkward conversation in which neither would look the other in the eye and stood at least two feet apart the entire time.

          Jackson passed them on the stairs and turned to head to Dr. Weir’s office. Chuck had his eyes practically glued to the dialling console, a slight blush visible above the Canadian’s lapels. Several of the other male techs were practicing much the same technique. Jackson turned back to the office ahead and slowed as his eyebrow raised at the sight of Dr. Weir in her office. He knocked on the doorframe.

          Hunched slightly in her chair as she chewed on her lip, Weir seemed to be trying to keep one eye on the personnel out in the Control Tower and the other on the computer in front of her, a pensive look on her face.

          “Come in,” came her quiet reply to his action.

          Jackson carefully put a few reports on her desk corner as Weir opened and closed her mouth several times before she could utter a sentence. “Have you had a chance to read your e-mail today?” she managed just before her eyes darted and then widened immensely as she watched something out in the Control Room.

          Jackson turned back to the Control Room in time to see Dr. McKay speed walk into the main area and retrieve some information. His posture radiated discomfort. He turned to the stairway, spotted Sheppard and Lorne just as the two officers finished their awkward conversation, squeaked loud enough to be heard in Weir’s office and fled in what could only be called semi-composed panic.

          Jackson turned back to Weir, “You mean the numerous ficticious stories involving various male personnel interacting with each other in rather….explicit and somewhat colourful scenarios that somehow found it’s way to my inbox?” Jackson smiled at Weir blandly as he motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

          Weir’s face fell as she gestured in resignation to the chair. “So you saw or should I say read?”

          Jackson shrugged marginally. “Not much, after I realized what it was. But apparently Cadman has. Thoroughly. She’ll be chuckling for a month or so,” he stated knowingly.

          At the mention of the blond Marine, Weir groaned into her hand. “I should have known.” She let out a deep sigh. “What did she tell you?” Weir closed her eyes in preparation for the worst.

          Jackson pondered a moment. “That the writer believes Major Lorne is easily a ‘top’ or ‘bottom.’ Colonel Sheppard is compatible with anyone and everyone male. That McKay likes to be in the middle of the action, ALL the action. Dr. Zelenka is partial to military guys and bondage. And that Carson, Bear and I are decidedly missing from any and all action.”

          Actually, Cadman had, gleefully, told him quite a bit more before he’d managed to throw her out of his office, but that wasn’t really what Dr. Weir had meant.

          Weir looked surprised. “You, Capt. Johnson and Carson aren’t in any of it, at all?”

          Jackson shook his head mildly. “Apparently, Carson’s a little miffed that someone doesn’t think he’s cuddly enough for any of our boys in even one story.”

          Weir’s eyes widened to plates before she could stop herself. “Cadman told you that?”

          “No,” Jackson’s chuckled, “Carson. I got the distinct impression he feels a bit left out.”

          Weir bit her lip to stop either the grimace or smile. She studied Jackson. “What would you have done if you had been in the stories?” she asked quietly.

          Jackson shook his head. “Nothing,” he leaned in, “I’ve endured worse.” With that he got up to leave. “Besides, what’s that old saying? ‘What’s good for the goose is good for the gander.’” Jackson smiled mildly again as he turned and left.

          Weir pondered his last words the rest of the day as she watched the interaction between the male personnel in the City. A few of the ‘encounters’ brought a hard fought smile to her face, some even made her giggle. She even went so far as to make copies of some of the stories to read on her own time, a small smile lighting her face even through the guilt.


	18. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the writer is........

                “You know, I don’t mind having stories written about me. What I mind is the written me seeing more action in one night than I’ve seen in almost a year,” Rory quipped amicably, as he set his tray down opposite Jackson, Reyes and Bear. “And that’s going to San Fran on leave.”

                “Awwww,” Cadman cooed, between peals of quiet laughter, beside him. “Poor baby.”

                “At least, written you doesn’t have to worry about any short or long-term surprises, real you does,” Bear drawled from his side.

                “So what did you think?” Cadman asked Reyes, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

                Reyes tilted her head to indicate curiosity or confusion.

                Rory rolled his eyes at Cadman as he dug into his meal. “She means the stories that showed up in the e-mail this morning.”

                A loud hiccup heralded the arrival of Dr. Lindsay Novak to the table. Major Jackson gestured the scientist to sit in the empty seat next to Rory.

                “Thanks Major.”

                “Not a problem. What brings you off the Daedalus, Doc?” Jackson asked.

                “Change of ….,” a hiccup, “scenery,” a hiccup, “sorry.” She set her tray down and started eating, hiccups punctuating every other bite.

                Rory turned to his left, “Linds?” he inquired of the engineer.

                The doctor looked up as a small series of hiccups escaped her.

                “Why are you so nervous?” Rory asked as Laura looked on speculatively from his other side.

                Novak looked back down at her tray in an attempt to look non-chalant. “Nervous?” she said just before another hiccup blew the look away.

                Bear caught Reyes’ eye before he looked back at Lindsey in mild disbelieve.

                Jackson chewed a forkful while he gave Dr. Novak a slightly questioning look.

                Lindsey deflated as she glanced over each shoulder.

                Several of the male personnel were still ignoring or out and out avoiding one another while the female personnel seemed to be giggling, smiling or generally whispering amoung themselves.

                “You know why everyone’s keyed up today?” she asked the table at large in a whisper.

                “Uh, yes,” Jackson nodded, a warning finger raised to stop Cadman’s undoubtedly loud and enthusiastic answer.

                Laura tried to stifle her laughter, but even the stern gaze of her CO and a kick from Rory didn’t help her much.

                Lindsey shuffled a little closer to the table. “I wrote them,” she murmured after a moment and then hiccupped loud enough to echo throughout the mess hall.

                Jackson’s eyebrow arched mildly. Laura’s eyes widened in surprised delight but before she could let out even a small cackle, Rory clamped her mouth shut with his hand, Reyes titled her head slightly in surprise. Bear frowned incrementally. Not at Lindsey but Laura.

                Jackson looked thoughtful for a moment. “Were they sent out on purpose?” he asked quietly but not in an accusatory tone.

                Lindsey paled. “No, no,” another hiccup, “God no. That’s just it. I borrowed one of the tablets from the Physics Lab to get some work done for the Daedalus, sent that off and then I had some time to myself and an idea or two I wanted to get down. I sent them to my jump drive, not the Atlantis server but somehow they ended up there anyway, along with a few others that were only on my drive.” A hiccup punctuated the last word.

                “A few…..,” Cadman squealed a little loudly, her eyes delighted.

                “Lt….,” Jackson growled in quiet warning. He glanced around casually. Almost all of the occupants were female. But that could be a hazard in and of itself.

                Rory’s mouth twitched, “That explains why neither Carson or you two are in them,” the blond gestured to Bear and Jackson. He leaned towards Lindsey, “By the way, you owe Carson an apology,” he added to her.

                Lindsey gave Rory a confused look.

                Cadman leaned forward a bit. “Carson’s a little…..miffed that you don’t think he’s cuddly enough to write anything about,” she said gleefully.

                Lindsey, in response, hiccupped loudly and tried to sink low into her chair, her eyes wide in embarrassment.

                Reyes leaned forward and started to sign.

                “That’s a good idea,” Jackson stated. “Doc’s right, we should tell Radek, at least, what happened,” he looked over at Lindsey. “Without revealing who, if at all possible.”

                Her expression looked instantly relieved and grateful. She wasn’t sure how Radek would take finding out that she’d written about him in such a manner but she would deal with it.  They all ate in relative silence.

                “So you aren’t mad?” Lindsey ventured to Jackson quietly as they made their way to Radek’s office.

                “About?”

                “You not being in the stories?”

                “While I’d be flattered at the idea of being an inspiration of sorts. I don’t really need anyone coming up with any ideas of that nature for others to read about. I’m sure there’s more than enough material out there already,” Jackson stated, only mildly uncomfortable. “And I wouldn’t worry too much about Radek taking offense. McKay on the other hand…..”

                Lindsey deflated almost immediately. “Can we just keep it to Radek?”

                “No guarantees,” Bear said quickly.

                “You know Rodney McKay. If he gets involved and likely will, he’ll want to know everything,” Cadman said, sobered from her latest laughing fit at the mention of the physicist.

                “But we’ll try to keep it to just Radek,” Jackson reiterated.

                Lindsey nodded in understanding as they arrived.


	19. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on the other side of the wormhole of #26 Teamamtes.

          “So,” Cadman drawled from the front of their group as they made their way from the Stargate to the ruins. “You wouldn’t happen to be the same Major Jackson that survived the Makepeace Purge, would you? Sir,” she asked lightly.

          Both Johnsons perked up ever so slightly at the mention of ‘Makepeace’ and seemed to tune in quite closely.

          Jackson, on the opposite side of the doctor from Rory, glanced at Reyes before he eyed Cadman closely, “And if I am, Lt?”

          Cadman looked at the other three members before she smiled broadly. “Details, sir, details.”

          Jackson shook his head slightly while he scanned their surroundings. “That isn’t exactly a high point in the program’s history or mine, Lt.”

          “Yeah, I know, but you’re the only one left to talk about it, sir,” Cadman stated quietly as she too scanned their surroundings.

          “She’s got a point, sir,” Lt. Johnson piped up, as he sidled a little closer to Reyes in the middle of their group.

          “Curiousity killed the cat,” Captain Johnson rumbled from their six.

          “Sometimes you gotta take a chance. What are we, marines or mice?” Rory quipped.

          “Booyah,” Cadman intoned very softly, another broad smile on her face as she continued to scan the area.

          “Except for the Doc, she’s a lioness,” Bear commented.

          Rory lightly knocked shoulders with said Doc. He turned back to Jackson, “So, sir?”

          Reyes gestured hesitantly when the Major looked in her direction.

          He chuckled quietly. And when he turned to the other three, they gave inquisitive looks. He schooled his features into a polite smile and shook his head in defeat. “What is it you want to know?” he asked the two younger marines.

          “Why didn’t you say anything about Colonel Makepeace?” Cadman asked quietly, her expression serious for once.

          “What makes you think I didn’t?” Jackson queried.

          “Because there was never any investigation into him until after General O’Neill went undercover…..”

          “And got irrefutable proof,” Jackson finished just as quietly as before, memories of those days surfacing in his mind’s eye.

          The team slowed as they came to a fork in the road. Rory watched Reyes intently as she seemed to contemplate which way to go.

          Jackson gave Bear a questioning look that Bear simply gestured to the Doctor in answer, who in turn, carefully gestured to the left hand fork which angled up a hill slightly.

          A few minutes later, they crested the hill and before them lay the ruins of the outpost they had been sent out to catalogue. Jackson looked back and followed the other fork with his eyes as it meandered down into a low valley several miles away, unseen from their previous vantage.

          Choices. That’s what it came down to. Reyes had chosen the right course. Almost ten years before Jackson had chosen the only path available to him. More recently, he’d made the choice of having these three marines on his team. Now he could choose to trust them or not. Just as Reyes had signed just a few moments before, choices.

          The team approached the site and everyone fell into their assigned tasks. After a few minutes, Jackson made another of many choices. “It wasn’t until after the first two years that there was anything to try for. So….,” he started.

          And as he continued his narrative, he fielded questions from the three marines. Reyes most likely guessing some of his answers long before the Major answered. And for the first time since the infamous ‘Makepeace Purge’ of marines from the SGC, Jackson felt a little…….lighter. About his life and his choices.

 


	20. WC-Meet and Greet

                Jackson looked around the settlement as the two teams entered the outskirts. “I think it’s best if the Doc does the leading here, sir,” he suggested quietly.

                “Oh, how’s that, Major?” Major Lorne asked, not a little irritated.

                “Because, sir, all the men here are smaller than the women and are sporting collars, as either a fashion accessary or proof of ownership. Sir,” Jackson stated before he turned his own steely gaze on Lorne.

                The XO looked more closely. No, Jackson was right. Any man visible was smaller then even him. Although not as short as Zelenka or Beckett, Lorne wasn’t exactly a towering giant like Jackson or Ronon. There were few men that came up to his height. And all of them had collars on. As varied as the men themselves were to a point.

                And the women were the very definitions of Amazons. All of them were taller than Lorne and all of them were rippling with muscle and weapons. And all the while they were eyeing he and his team and made Lorne a tad uncomfortable. How the heck was their one scarecrow of a female supposed to stand up to them.

                “I don’t exactly feel comfortable sending Doctor Reyes to a slaughter,” Lorne stated by way of explanation of his hesitation. He didn’t have much faith in the mute’s abilities. She might be really good at languages but battle was a whole new ball game.

                Lt. Johnson shuffled away from one woman and practically moulded himself to the doctor’s side. “I’d still rather be Dizzy’s bitch than any of the, females here. And for once, I’m very glad Cadman is on leave to Earth.”

                Bear moved in a little from the other side crowding Lorne behind with Jackson. Reyes noticed and turned carefully to the female smirking at Bear. The mute took in the Captain’s uncomfortable expression and then started to stare the female down. Caught off guard, the female backed up a few steps before she realized and brought her spear down across her chest.

                “What is the meaning of this?” an authoritative voice boomed.

                The female warrior backed off. As did many of the other women who had been encroaching as well. The crowd parted to reveal a woman dressed in regal-looking clothes and what looked to be a diadem on her forehead. She spoke again. “Who are you? And what is your purpose here?” After a cursory glance at the men, her gaze fell and stayed on Reyes.

                Reyes for her part, straightened, gently pulled Rory behind her then bowed deeply and graciously at the waist to the other woman.

                A glint of respect crossed the leader’s eye and she bowed slightly to Reyes in return.

                Unexpectedly, the initial Amazon swung her spear to try and catch Bear unawares, but Reyes was suddenly there with her staff weapon in hand. The mute parried the butt of the spear sharply and then brought her own weapon’s butt under in a swing to catch the other woman under the chin and sent her flying backward. She landed soundly in a puddle of fresh mud.

                Reyes calmly placed the butt of the staff weapon on the ground and looked back to the leader. Several women in the crowd stared curiously at the staff as the leader smiled warmly to the surprise of Lorne and his team.

                “Welcome stranger. Have you come to buy more breeding stock or maybe trade what you have for someone new?” At those words several of the women took renewed interest in the two teams.

                Reyes simply shook her head no. She then spread her arms behind her as if to shuffle the two teams with her out of sight behind her back.

                A faint look of disappointment crossed the leader’s face. And then she gestured. Reluctantly the crowd backed off. The woman warrior who’d fallen collected herself rather messily.

                “I demand recompense. No one makes a fool out of me. Least of all some skinny whelp.” The warrior was livid.

                Reyes, in answer, calmly, almost without care stared her down again.

                Another woman snorted. “You have nothing with which to demand recompense, Hetia. You were the one that attacked unprovoked. And a man at that. Although, I will not disregard your taste.” The woman approached Bear. “What is your leader’s name, since she does not seem inclined to speak?”

                Bear looked at the Doc out of the corner of his eye, she nodded. “Reyes. She can’t speak. She signs. To him.” With that Bear gestured to his team lead. Reyes placed her hand reassuringly on Bear’s forearm, to let him know he’d done right, before she signed something to Jackson.

                Lorne watched the matter unfold, still a little stunned at what had just happened between Reyes and Hetia.

                The unknown woman bowed slightly before she gestured to her leader. “An interesting situation. This is the Exalted Astore, our leader and Commander. The one you…….muddied is Hetia, Armourer and my name is Sodau, Her Exalted’s Executer. It is a pleasure to meet someone new.”

                Sodau held out her right hand for Reyes. The mute glanced at the hand before she hesitantly grasped it and shook. Sodau turned her own hand so Reyes’ was visible. She studied it a long time.

                Astore approached after a few moments, concern deeply set in her face. When she peered at the hand as well, a subtle change came over her. “Who did that?” she demanded.

                “These are not battle scars. And they are far too old to have occurred after your coming of age,” Sodau surmised.

                Reyes pulled ever so slightly for Sodau to let go, before the mute turned to Jackson. She made several signs to him before she gestured for him to speak.

                “The parts were cut off as lessons for behaviour. And yes, it was a long time ago,” Jackson answered quietly.

                Lorne guessed from the look on Jackson’s face he hadn’t known that little fact about the Doc.

                Sodau interrupted his thoughts with another question. “And the lack of speech?”

                “She’s never spoken,” Jackson stated at Reyes’ nod.

                “And you are still alive?” Astore stated in disbelief. “Perhaps there is far more to you, Reyes, than the eye sees. Is that damage I see in the right one, or simply how it has always been?” the leader asked quietly. There was another cursory glance at the men behind Reyes. Jackson’s team huddled up to their scientist all the more while Lorne’s team was left to wonder how they’d gotten left out in the proverbial cold.

                More gestures and Jackson was translating again. “No, it isn’t damage and you are making these men uncomfortable. I have already made clear that they are not for sale or trade,” he said calmly and let the Doc’s face do the talking on the threatening front. Which while expressionless, the eyes were not. And Reyes turned empty and cold eyes on anyone who seemed intent on the men behind her.

                Unlike Lorne and the rest of Atlantis, Jackson and his team had seen a small slice of the Doc’s temper. She was apparently one of those rare people who when someone finally managed to anger them, it could be….explosive.

                “Perhaps you would give us a demonstration of your mettle against Sodau?” Astore asked congenially.

                Reyes studied Sodau carefully. Taller than Jackson with brown hair and green eyes, Sodau was well-muscled and most likely very familiar with all the weapons the Elyssons made, as well she should, as she was Astore’s 2inC and therefore should be an example to strive for. Reyes bowed in consent.

                Lorne, about to protest, was cut off by Jackson. The Major gave Atlantis’ XO a warning look. As far as Jackson was concerned, Lorne could demote him, it would be a far easier thing to deal with than Reyes’ demise in power amoung these women. The two teams were easily outnumbered five to one and these women knew the terrain and were probably far more prepared to capture and kill them then the Lanteans were. Not to mention the fate that awaited the men who survived. While any guy could joke about being ‘forced’ by a woman, those were guys that obviously had never known any real violence against them. He stood back and watched with confidence, also understanding this was a rite of sorts.

                Reyes was led over to a small display of weapons and chose a most unlikely weapon: chain, a ten foot length.

                Hetia smirked in mockery. Reyes merely ignored her.

                The two women took their places, bowed respectfully to one another and waited for Astore’s permission to begin. When the Exalted nodded, Sodau started to circle Reyes, testing her reaction. Reyes merely stood still, eyes following the taller woman’s progress.

                While Reyes had chosen a simple chain, Sodau had chosen a mace and shield. When she spied a potential opening, she lunged with the mace but was actually aiming a shield assault.

                Reyes, understanding the feint for what it was, seemingly stepped into the shield bash. But suddenly ducked down low enough to come in under the shield. She stayed low until Sodau was a step or two beyond Reyes’ original position and then sent a roll through the chain that brought it to life like a snake. It coiled around Sodau’s knees as gently as anything and then tightened so much so the 2inC was flipped around 180- degrees and tipped back to fall to the ground.

                Astore rose from her seat in disbelief. Hetia stood with mouth agape and Lorne and his team were each taken aback. Jackson and the two Johnson’s were crowing silently amoung themselves, already knowing what the outcome would be.

                Lorne elbowed Jackson as inconspicuously as he could. “You knew,” he stated bluntly but quietly.

                Jackson turned to the shorter man and nodded as he studied the other. “We’ve seen Ronon and Teyla both practice fight with the Doc. She’s whipped Ronon’s ass. And you didn’t know that because the Doc doesn’t need every insecure jerk in the City challenging her to make himself feel superior. Sir.”

                Reyes approached the Lanteans quietly, her steady gaze on Lorne.

                Lorne met her eyes momentarily before he looked away, a slight crimson creeping up his neck. “Guess I should apologize….”

                But Reyes cut him off with a raised hand as both Sodau and Astore, with Hetia trailing behind approached their group. Reyes bowed again to the women respectfully. And there seemed to be an apology in there as well.

                Astore and Sodau exchanged looks. “There is no need to apologize for doing your best,” Astore said meaningfully. Sodau still looked amazed but happily so. “I would expect nothing less. And accept nothing less from a potential ally,” Astore stated. She held her hand out.

                Reyes sereptiously glanced at Lorne before she clasped the hand.

                “Now,” Sadau said briskly, “tell us, are all your men built as these ones are?” the Amazons smiled lecherously.

                Reyes shook her head before she turned to Jackson and made some gestures.

                “No. They’re as varied as snowflakes and raindrops,” Jackson stated. “And still not up for trade or sale,” Jackson put in quietly as Reyes turned back to the group of women.

                “You are adamant about that,” Sodau said.

                In answer, Reyes raised her right hand and kept it there a good minute as she put the coldness and desolation of her own earliest years in her eyes.


	21. WC-Knowledge of Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Season 5's 'Remnants.' Caution spoiler alert for it and an earlier episode.

          She smells the Aqua Velva before she sees him but she doesn't move. He has been far too nonchalant since he came back. John Sheppard may be flippant for the most part but that's just to hide what lies beneath, all the little perceived shortcomings, the insecurities. This is something else. Something big. And she's seen enough in her time to know the signs of someone dealing with a very traumatic experience.

          “Heya, Doc.”

          She nods her head deeply in greeting and her eyes meet his. And he knows she knows something's up. Mostly because he rarely approaches her for anything, but also because she's slightly spooky that way. She gestures for him to sit down across from her.

          He does, but not before she notices the way he cradles his left hand at the wrist. Like he's making sure he hasn't lost it along the way. And she understands.

          “Guess we haven’t really talked much, have we?” he states. He’s unconsciously running his thumb along the wrist. And she notices how he glances down at her hands. What’s left of them.

          She looks down at her own hands. Hands that once upon a time had ten whole fingers. Now only three remained unscathed, with the other seven in various states of ruin. The phantom feeling of still being there haunting her mind even years after the facts. She shakes her head slightly in answer to his question.

          He gestures vaguely to her hands. “Do you miss them?” he asks casually.

          She seesaws the slightly less mangled one and then points to him and raises her eyebrows in query.

          He smiles in self-deprecation. “Beckett was right about you. You don’t miss anything.” He rubs the wrist again. And then he starts with his reasons for going in the first place, how the day started, the few little surprises before and after the touchdown. And then he hesitates a little here and there in the narration, maybe coming to terms with it all himself. But the fact that he’s talking at all about it speaks volumes to her ears.

          She’s glad she can be that for him. A sounding board for his mental state, if you will. They haven’t replaced Dr. Heightmeyer yet. Can’t seem to find anyone willing to leave the Milky Way.

          And for every little bit of talking he does, he relaxes a little more until he’s done and in his usual sprawl in the chair. He’s quiet for a moment glancing between the hand he thought he’d lost and the fingers she did lose.

          “The feeling that they’re still there,” he says slowly.

          She nods, understanding his meaning and encouraging him to continue.

          “Does that ever go away?”

          She shakes her head.

          “Do you ever wish it would?”

          She shakes her head slowly, looking him straight in the eye. Conveying the thought that’s running through her head. That the phantoms in her hands are a reminder that she survived and he will too.

          He studies her expression. Nods his head, almost to himself, and honestly smiles for the first time in weeks. “Good thing you know a thing or two about psychology, Doc,” he jokes.

          She arches an eyebrow.

          He thanks her, stands to leave the mess hall. But not before he gives her a heartfelt smile and a look that says he understands a little better what it is to be human.

          She goes back to her meandering and musings. There’s something to be said about being the mute in Atlantis. Some things words just don’t cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and critiques are blessings to a writer.


End file.
